Every rose has its thorn
by InoySasuke
Summary: SasuIno. Cada rosa tiene sus espinas, justo como cada noche tiene su amanecer. Las heridas sanan, pero la cicatriz se queda. Aunque intenté no lastimarte, aunque lo intente. Todas las lágrimas que lloraste llamaban mi nombre. Pinto un retrato del ayer, cuando el amor era ciego y tú me hacías ver. Prometo que nunca estarás sola.
1. Capítulo I Cada rosa

Every rose has its thorn.

**A/M:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto, así como la canción que da título a este fic es perteneciente a Poison. Asi mismo, I remember you, de Skid Row tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. ItaInoSasu. Triángulo amoroso. Leve KakaSaku. Dos capitulos. Lime. Final trágico, muerte de personajes. Songs-fics. Casi siempre, historia narrada por Itachi. Basado en hechos reales. Leve yaoi.

**Summary:** Cada rosa tiene sus espinas, justo como cada noche tiene su amanecer. Las heridas sanan, pero la cicatriz se queda. Aunque intenté no lastimarte, aunque lo intente. Todas las lágrimas que lloraste llamaban mi nombre. Pinto un retrato del ayer, cuando el amor era ciego y tú me hacías ver. Prometo que nunca estarás sola.

* * *

Every rose has its thorn.

* * *

Itachi, ¿aún conservas _la_ sonrisa? Perdóname. _Ambos yacemos silenciosos en el ocaso de la noche._ _Aunque estamos acostados juntos. Nos sentimos a millas de_ _distancia._ Las despedidas no son buenas para mí, pero yo por aquel entonces, seguía estúpidamente envenenada de ti.

¿Sabes Sakura? En la guerra y en amor todo vale. Puedo decirte que no tuviste conciencia y no aceptaste las consecuencias de eso tan sucio que le hiciste a Naruto. No me arrepiento de la nada de lo que hice con Sasuke, aun sabiendo que hería, ─como una espada delicada atravesando el pecho─, a Itachi.

Acaso, ¿Kakashi te hacía feliz? Creo que si miras a los ojos, lo sabrás, pero si desvías la mirada, estás perdida. El amor es ciego.

.

_¿Fue algo que hice o dije? Aunque intenté no lastimarte. Aunque lo intenté_.

Quise hacerme el ciego delante de ti cada vez que estabas con Sasuke. Siempre lo amaste más a él, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco nunca tuve el valor de decirte tantas cosas. _Aunque lo intenté, pero creo que esa es la razón por la que dicen que…_

«─Yo me pasaba días y noches escuchándote solo. Pasaba madrugadas enteras escuchando tus viejas canciones. Y nunca estabas allí conmigo. Quise creerte.─»

_…Cada rosa tiene sus espinas, justo como cada noche tiene su amanecer, asi como cada vaquero canta una triste canción._

_Sí, así es._

«─ ¿Tu nunca me llegaste a querer tanto como a él? Dímelo, aunque sea una _mentira. _No es el final Ino, no me apuntes con el dedo.─»

«─Itachi me quemaba y me consumía, pero a la vez, lo deseaba tener y que me perteneciera solo a mí. Pero me dolía.─»

_Escucho tu canción favorita en la radio, escucho al DJ decir que el amor es un juego, que como se va, se viene, pero me pregunto cómo él lo sabrá. ¿Alguna vez se ha sentido asi?_

«─Ino, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como yo? Desde que conociste a Sasuke me estás olvidando.─»

Aunque él lo intentaba. Aunque le dolía. Ino estaba jugando con él. Lo siento Ino, ya no es mi problema. E Itachi sonreía tristemente encerrándose, ella por su parte, con falsa lágrimas en los ojos atravesando su máscara de niña buena, dio un portazo a la puerta y se fue. Quizá Ino nunca se dio cuenta, pero ese día, Itachi lloraba.

«─Ino, tú no puedes ordenar a la gente, no puedes hacer lo que ellos hagan lo que tú quieres. Ino siempre decía que decir adiós es triste, pero esta vez ya no le importaba. Me pasaba noches enteras solo bebiendo y repitiéndome que…

_Cada rosa tiene sus espinas, justo como cada noche tiene su amanecer, así como cada vaquero canta su triste canción._

_._

«─Ella prefería a mi hermano, y se me estaba yendo con él. Oye Sasuke, dale todo lo que yo no pude darle. ─ Y en vez de decir esto, las cicatrices se abrían. Aun puedo sentir ese dolor. Amor y pasión, hermanas y compañeras de guerra, siempre agarradas de la misma mano. Love is destructive. »

_A pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo, aun puedo sentir tanto dolor, como un cuchillo que te corta. Las heridas sanan, pero las cicatrices se quedan._

Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Itachi le dolía. Porque a pesar de todo, el jamás le ganaría a su hermano mayor y eso le jodía. Sasuke no jugaba limpio. Y la afilada espada que Ino pensaba clavándose en el corazón de Itachi, seguía insertándose cada vez más dentro del pecho. Ya ha pasado un tiempo.

«─Ino, yo no vivo de rodillas.─»

Pero aun puedo sentirlo, como un cuchillo.

Itachi se estaba muriendo.

Entonces, ¿Qué era él? Cerrar los ojos y recordar las delicadas espinas. Insertándose en su pecho.

_Sé que podría haber salvado nuestro amor esa noche. Sólo de saber que decir, en lugar de hacer el amor, tomamos caminos separados._

Sasuke estaba jugando.

«─Eres tan bonita que duele─» solía decirle a Ino, mientras con delicadeza, ella dejaba que me apoyara en su hombro, doliéndome el corazón ardiente.

Sigo siendo adictivo a ti, Ino. Pero tú solo tenía ojos para el, para mi hermano. Olvídame. Sabiendo que tus besos ya no son para mí, sabiendo que ya no soy tu. Aunque tú no lo sepas, adictiva rubia, Sasuke era solo un capricho, porque él se acabaría cansando de ti. Sí, un capricho.

Yo podía haber salvado lo nuestro. Aunque lo intenté…

Ino, la mala de esta historia eres tú.

Aun recuerdo como te aferrabas a sus brazos deseosa y te trataba como si solo fueras otra más, como un objeto de usar y tirar. ¡Estáis tan vacíos los dos! Sois como dos muñecos tristes que buscan el placer del cuerpo.

Por favor, dime que es todo una jodida mentira, tengo miedo a vivir sin ti. Tengo miedo a despertar y que tú ya no estés. Tengo miedo a no verte nunca más entre mis brazos. ¿Sabes, Ino? Sigo buscando al niño que llora en tus fiestas.

Y te ibas. Te ibas con Sasuke. Con mi hermano. Me clavabas espinas. ¡Y dolía! Odiaba con mi hermano besaba los mismos labios que yo una vez bese.

─El amor mata.

Itachi lloraba, mientras una canción conocida sonaba en la radio. Aun podía solamente recordar como Ino se iba por la puerta. Aquella canción que tantas veces había escuchado:

* * *

Me desperté con el sonido de la lluvia, el viento susurro y yo pensé en ti. Todas las lágrimas que lloraste, llamaban mi nombre.

Y cuando me necesitaste, yo cumplí.

Pinto un retrato del ayer, (los días que se fueron), cuando el amor era ciego y tú me hacías ver. Finalmente, puse mi mirada en tus ojos durante toda una vida. Una y otra vez, tú estabas allí para mí.

Recuerdo el ayer, caminando de la mano, cartas de amor en la arena, te recuerdo. Noches enteras sin dormir y cada interminable día. Me gustaría oírte decir: yo te recuerdo.

Pasamos el verano con el capote abajo. Quería que después de entonces siempre fuera asi. Dijiste: te amo, sin decir nada. Yo dije que daría mi vida por un beso. Viviría por tu sonrisa y moriría por tus besos.

Acuérdate del ayer, caminando de la mano, cartas de amor en la arena, yo te recuerdo. Noches enteras sin dormir y cada interminable día. Quisiera escucharte decir: yo te recuerdo.

Hemos tenido nuestra parte de tiempos difíciles. Pero ese es el precio que pagamos. Y a pesar de todo, mantuvimos la promesa que hicimos.

Prometo que nunca estarás sola.

Me desperté para escuchar el sonido de la lluvia torrencial. Llevándose un sueño de ti. Pero nada más podría llevarte lejos. Porque siempre serás mi sueño hecho realidad.

Oh, querida, te amo.

Itachi cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba esa canción en la radio. Recordaba habérsela oído cantar a Ino un montón de veces, y lloro. Me pregunto si alguien se sentirá como yo. _Acuérdate del ayer._

* * *

Entraron en la habitación haciendo temblar ligeramente las paredes. Sasuke agarraba con fuerza las muñecas de Ino, sin dejarla mover, ella se mordía los labios intentándolo distraer con su cuerpo. Impaciente, subió las largas piernas de ella a su cintura, besándole el cuello, disfrutando de tu boca y escuchando esos gemidos placenteros que ella provocaba para hacerlo caer.

Si Itachi era un Adonis, Sasuke era el dios del sexo.

Poco a poco, Sasuke comprobó que la pequeña ropa que llevaba Ino le estorbaba. La quería. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Sasuke quería ponerla contra la pared, pero tenerla encima de sus piernas jugando con su cinturón y su pecho descubierto _era mejor. _Los juguetones labios de Ino probaban su cuerpo, quemándose con cada distancia, rozándose. Lo único que le importaba a ella, eran las manos de su novio sobre su cuerpo.

Se deshicieron de la ropa, mientras él se la comía con la mirada, hambriento de ella. Sasuke era su dueño.

─Ino, cásate conmigo.

Huele como a espíritu joven. Ellos no lo sabían. Maybe. Pero mataban a Itachi.

Los fuertes brazos de Sasuke la envolvían posesivamente. La sabana blanca a penas los cubría. Los dedos de Ino jugaban traviesos en el pecho del Uchiha. Y una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

* * *

_Ahora sé que nunca signifique mucho para ti, escuchar eso me destroza por dentro y verte me corta como un cuchillo._

«─Llora una guitarra, sola en un rincón, le faltan tus dedos, tu calor.─»

«─Ino, la vida ya no es para que la viva yo.─»

* * *

Tres meses más tarde…

* * *

Sasuke corría aceleradamente hacia un gran edificio blanco dividido en varias plantas. Tenía miedo a llegar tarde, las flores que llevaba en la mano permanecían inexpresivas y expectantes, a la espera. Miro su carísimo reloj impaciente y echo a correr hacia su destino.

De vez en cuando, le parecía estar viéndolo allá a lo lejos, como una carta que nunca llegará.

_Itachi ya no vendrá nunca más._

_Pero él todavía no lo sabe._

* * *

Es el momento de escribirte lo que nunca fui capaz de decirte, aunque sea tarde, escribir lo que ha sucedido en una carta que no te voy a mandar. Que no vas a recibir nunca. Que como tu me enseñaste, cuando acabe de escribirla la quemaré, los sentimientos se pondrán a arder, y ese dolor, cómo era... Ah, sí, ese dolor no se te queda tan adentro.

Esta vez solo quiero ser claro, sería un imbécil si no gritara que me he equivocados, desde el principio contigo. He intentado avanza sin apartar antes las cosas que lo impedían, agarrado al pasado, mirando para atrás, queriendo olvidar que sin parar de recordar, empeñado en quedarme ahí. ¿Qué locura, no? En medio de un lado y del otro, sin perdonar, sin perdonarme, sin avanzar.  
¿Dónde está el secreto del futuro? Puede que esté en fijarse bien, en avanzar, mirar más cerca. Más. Tan cerca que lo borroso se vuelve nítico, se vuelve claro. Solo hay que dejar que las cosas pasen. Y ahora lo tendría claro. Aunque ya no depende de mí.

* * *

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Aclaración:** El último párrafo pertenece a la película Tengo ganas de ti.

Espero que os guste este fic, llevo muchos meses trabajando en él. Gracias a Hibari-Sempai, RocioFri, Naoko-eri, Uchicha Adry, Inochan-Uchiha, Shuu-fan y a mi B. Espero vuestros comentario y vuestras críticas.

A mi fría rosa gris, Varg. Y a ti Kyu.


	2. Capítulo II No lloro por ti, Sasuke

Every rose has its thorn.

**A/M:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto, así como la canción que da título a este fic es perteneciente a Poison. Asi mismo, I remember you, de Skid Row tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. ItaInoSasu. Triángulo amoroso. Leve KakaSaku. Dos capitulos. Lime. Final trágico, muerte de personajes. Songs-fics. Casi siempre, historia narrada por Itachi. Basado en hechos reales. Leve yaoi.

**Summary:** Cada rosa tiene sus espinas, justo como cada noche tiene su amanecer. Las heridas sanan, pero la cicatriz se queda. Aunque intenté no lastimarte, aunque lo intente. Todas las lágrimas que lloraste llamaban mi nombre. Pinto un retrato del ayer, cuando el amor era ciego y tú me hacías ver. Prometo que nunca estarás sola.

* * *

Every rose has its thorn.

* * *

_Itachi ya no vendrá nunca más._

_Pero él todavía no lo sabe._

* * *

Si aun todavía cerraba los ojos, podía recordarlo, tal y como era. Aun podía recordar aquel peculiar olor que siempre llevaba consigo, todavía podía acordarse de su voz. Aun podía saber que su voz sonaría soberbiamente.

Escribe una carta, una que nunca nadie vaya a leer, después quémala, y el dolor no se te queda tan adentro.

No lloro por ti.

Quise fundirme en tus brazos toda una vida.  
Y aún quiero.

Aun lloro por ti.

Ino, no me quites el privilegio de mirarte a los ojos.

Dime Sasuke, ¿alguna vez quisiste a Ino tanto como él?

_«─Sasuke, dime que es lo que pretendes con Ino.─» La voz de su hermano sonaba rota._

_«─Robártela.─»_

Entró en aquella maldita habitación angustiado e histérico. En la cama yacía soberbiamente un Itachi sonriente y con él, la cosa más bella del mundo, se me corto la respiración en aquel momento..A su lado estaba su prometida (de Sasuke), Ino, llorando mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de aquel hombre al que alguna vez amo, con un hilo de voz. En aquel momento se me corto la respiración.

Sus caricias eran atracos a mano armada.

─Itachi, es-t-toy embarazada. Y-yo… tu er-es el padre. Y-yo…─hipando, grito consiguiendo que los médicos entraran en aquel cuarto que olía a recién pintado. Ella ya no sabía lo que hacía. Ella ya no tenía brillo en los ojos. Me quede sin voz.

Asustado. Solo. Vacío.

Itachi movía el rostro. Sin saber cómo, me caían las lágrimas. Yo nunca seré la mitad de lo que él fue.

Fijándome en el rostro de mí hermano, bello y pálido, diseñado como para hacer caer a cualquier mujer hermosa. Tiempo. El ramo de flores amarillas cayó al suelo. 7 segundos.

Memorice aquella habitación que olía a pintura nueva.

Los perfectos labios de Itachi se movían lentos. Aun, si fuera sordo podría haber leído su boca, podría caer al vacío pero seguiría mirando el danzar de sus labios. 6 segundos.

─Sasuke, cada rosa tiene sus espinas.

Sin hacer ningún sonido, me puse a su lado, lentamente, me miro, una lagrima salió sus atravesando su perfecto rostro, acariciando y dañando sus rasgos, a él no le importaba estar allí, al ya no le importaba morir, ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

─Todas las lágrimas que lloraste llamaban mi nombre. Cuando el amor era ciego.─ pensé.

Nuestros rostros casi se tocaban. Con debilidad alzaste tu mano acariciando mis cortos cabellos como antaño hacías, una sonrisa triste adornaba tu rostro. La última vez que sonreía. Ya no supe que hacer. Me acorde de mamá.

Lentamente, estire los brazos rozándote el cuello, mientras la mano de mi hermano levantaba un poco mi camisa azul sensualmente. A pesar de tener 20 años, me seguía tratando como un niño.

Con las mejillas empapadas, enterré mi cara en su hombro, nada más importa. Me dijo: no llores, Sasuke, cuídala.

Y no podía creerlo, su voz, calmó mis pensamientos. 5 segundos.

Unos artificiales pitidos mecánicos que median las pulsaciones del corazón de mi hermano perforaban mis oídos. 4 segundos. Los cables salían de aquella máquina que estaba conectada a la respiración de Itachi. Sus labios susurraban nostálgicos: estúpido hermano menor.

Se me nublaba la vista. Una línea roja se interpuso en la máquina. Una línea roja se interpuso entre la vida de su hermano.

Él cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, él ya no quería estar ahí. _Y a través de cada interminable día._

Los gritos furiosos de Sasuke sobre el cuerpo de su hermano me devolvieron a la realidad, esto no es una historia con un final feliz, esto nunca me hará sonreír. Se me van a caer las lágrimas, Itachi. Los finales felices no existen.

Cada rosa tiene sus espinas, asi como cada noche tiene su amanecer, justo como cada vaquero canta su triste canción.

Cada rosa.

Si vuelvo a nacer te busco de nuevo sin duda, detrás de la luna, del amanecer, donde te desnudas. Y a pesar de que no estás, te llevo cosido, tatuado y encadenado a mi piel.

También te mostraré un dulce sueño la próxima noche.

El dulce sueño todavía no ha terminado.

«─Feliz día de los Caídos, Itachi.─»

* * *

Debería de ser más valiente, admitir que todavía me giro cuando me dedican una sonrisa subliminar que no me asusto si me agarran de la mano, que todavía me sonrojo si me guiñan el alma, que siempre dejo mi casa pensando que esta noche no dormiré allí.

Debería de ser un poquito menos cobarde y reconocer que me pierdo en las fronteras de unas piernas largas que la invitación no es a la copa, si no a jugar un rato a ser animales, sin pretensiones, sin que me hagan el desayuno y sin que me lo traigan para que se enfrie en la cama.

Sin tus besos de buenos días, sin tus polvos de buenos recuerdos, lo dicho. Que debería de ser más valiente. Y admitir que todavía juego a ver quien me quiere esta noche, a sabiendas de que no habrá forma de que vuelvas a ser tú.

* * *

**Aclaración: **Este párrafo que intercale es una carta de Itachi para Ino. Prefiero mantener el anonimato del autor.

Espero que os guste este fic, llevo muchos meses trabajando en él. Gracias a Hibari-Sempai, RocioFri, Naoko-eri, Uchiha Adry, Inochan-Uchiha, Shuu-fan y a mi B. Espero vuestros comentario y vuestras críticas. Muchas gracias a mis fieles lectores y todos lo que comentasteis el fic.

A mi fría rosa gris, Varg. Y a ti siempre, Kyu. Gracias por hacerme sonreír cuando nadie lo hacía.

Aishiteru.


End file.
